The Boy Who Lived
by Gaxuxa
Summary: [...] Promise me you won't die, Harry, Ginny said. [...]


**The Boy Who Lived**

A girl was sitting alone in a very small muggle kitchen, rocking on her chair.

_Ginny Weasley_

She was trying to read a book but couldn't concentrate. She looked up at the clock above her head and sighed. Her friends still weren't home and she was getting more and more worried. Anything could happen to them nowadays. With You-Know-Who out there, no one was safe.

_Voldemort_

Especially the Boy Who Lived.

_Harry Potter_

The girl stood up impatiently. Her hands were longing to get her wand and go in search for her friends but Ron had told her not to. The girl opened a window. She was living in a small muggle apartment. Nobody expected Harry Potter to live there. The fresh wind blew into the girl's freckled face and her red hair shone in the sun. She was very pretty. She used to be really popular in her school days.

_Hogwarts _

Suddenly a boy entered the kitchen. He had dark hair and dark eyes. He used to be a very clumsy and rather unattractive boy.

_Neville Longbottom_

Not anymore. He had grown a lot in the past months and had worked out a lot. You had to be strong to defend people from the evil force.

"Hey, Ginny, the boy greeted the girl, aren't you feeling well?"

Ginny closed the window and turned to the boy. Tears were glistening on her cheeks.

"They're late," she said simply.

Neville looked away. Girls crying made him uncomfortable. Especially since he was near tears too. He had lost his grandmother a few days ago. So he said nothing else. Instead he approached Ginny and took her in his arms. They hugged each other for a long moment, looking for comfort.

"What if they're dead?" Ginny whispered.

Neville closed his eyes whilst gently stroking her soft hair. He did not know what to answer. Maybe Ginny was right. You could never know until you saw the mark appear in the sky.

All of a sudden a girl appeared in front of them. She had long hair and grey eyes. She was wearing a straw hat with little roses in it and a long skirt with daisies.

_Luna Lovegood _

"Luna!" Neville cried. He let go of Ginny and ran to the girl. She was smiling proudly.

"Don't worry, she said, they're alive."

Ginny sighed with relief and wiped the tears of her face.

At that moment, a girl and two boys appeared in the small kitchen. The girl had long bushy brown hair.

_Hermione Granger_

She was holding Ron's hand.

_Ginny's brother_

They were all looking extremely happy.

"We've got it! The last horcruxe!" The other boy shouted. He had dark messy hair and bright green eyes. He was waving a locket in the air whilst the other's hugged him in celebration.

_Harry Potter_

Ginny said nothing but simply smiled at her friend's joy. Harry walked over to her, in a shy way. They had broken up a year ago. They were very distant with each other. They knew that if they stayed too long together their feelings would come back.

_Love_

And that was really dangerous. So, when Harry came with the biggest smile on his gorgeous face, Ginny congratulated him like everyone else. She hugged him. She knew immediately that this was a mistake. At his single touch, all she wanted to do was kiss him. She backed away quickly. Harry was looking at her unsurely.

"Hum …" Ginny tried to find something to say. Harry looked as uncomfortable as she felt.

_Silence_

"How did you find it?" She asked at last.

There was a lot of celebration behind them. Ron was handing everyone butterbeer and they all drank happily.

"Well really it was Luna who found it," Harry began.

Ron overheard him.

"Yeah, it was Luni! Come here, Luni, have a kiss."

And to everybody's surprise, Ron took Luna's face in his strong hands and kissed her fiercely on the cheek. Behind him, Hermione cuffed rather loudly.

"Oh," Ron pushed a stunned Luna away.

Hermione laughed. She took Ron by her side again and kissed him on the lips.

_Love _

Everyone cheered. It was one of the rare moments when they could.

_Happiness_

--

That night, Ginny went to bed. Well, if you can call it a bed. It was more a mattress on the floor. She had to share a very small room with Hermione and Luna. Luna was already fast asleep.

_Snoring_

But Hermione was nowhere to be seen. She was probably in the kitchen with Ron, doing, well…

_Stuff_

**_(A/N: naughty, naughty)_**

Ginny lay on her mattress and stared at the ceiling above her. It was painted sky blue. She was just about to close her eyes when she noticed a shadow at the door. She sat up. Harry was watching her silently.

_Stalker_

_**(A/N: just kidding)**_

"Oh, my god, Harry, what are you doing here?" Ginny cried.

Harry smiled awkwardly and sat down next to her. They were so close, Ginny would feel his breath on her and she knew this was bad.

"I just wanted to see you," Harry said.

They said nothing for a while.

_Silence_

And then …

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"If you just caught the last horcruxe, does this mean you'll have to find You-Know-Who next?"

Harry grinned.

"No, I Don't Who. Say the name please. Dumbledore always said the name."

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Oh, for God's sake, Voldemort, you moron."

She poked him playfully. Harry poked her back.

"I'm not a moron, he said, and yes. That means I'll have to kill Voldemort now."

Ginny stopped the poking game and stared into Harry's green eyes.

"What if you die?"

Harry stroked her hair gently. She shivered under his touch.

_Don't_

"I won't die," Harry said in a determine voice.

Ginny took his hand.

"Promise me you won't die, Harry."

Harry smiled sadly.

"I promise."

And then they kissed, for they couldn't hold it any longer. Ginny felt a warm feeling inside her.

_Love_

Harry took her in his strong arms. When they broke apart, she put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes to sleep.

--

When Ginny woke up again, it was morning and Harry was gone. She looked up. Luna and Hermione's bed were empty too.

"Ronald Weasley, you are the most dumb person I've ever met!"

_Hermione's voice_

Ginny stood up, quickly got dressed and walked into the kitchen. Luna and Neville were looking very worried.

"Hermione! Ron cried, shut up!"

There was a long silence in the small kitchen. Hermione was shocked by Ron's response.

_Speechless _

"How dare you? She hissed, tell me to shut up?"

Ron was red in the face too.

"How could I have known Harry was planning to go and kill Voldemort alone?"

Hermione tugged on her bushy hair angrily.

"My god, Ron, you know what Harry is like. He probably doesn't want us to get in danger! He wants to protect us. But that's silly of course. He needs us!"

Ginny was horrified.

"Harry went to kill Voldemort all by himself?"

Neville nodded.

"And now nobody knows where he is! Hermione shrieked, he went of at night! And that stupid brother of yours let him!"

Ginny said nothing. It was Luna who answered.

"Hermione, screaming won't help. We have to act fast. I think I have an idea where Harry might be."

--

_Godric's Hollow_

They went to search him. The wind was blowing dust into the faces and the sky was dark.

"Harry!" Ginny cried.

"Harry!" They all cried.

There was a body on the cold stone. Dead.

_Harry? _

Voldemort. Harry had killed him. But where was Harry?

_Dead?_

He was nowhere to be seen. The others came to the conclusion he had gone home. But then they found a second body on the floor.

_Harry Potter_

Ginny shrieked in horror. Hermione gasped.

"No, mate, no," Ron was saying.

_Yes_

--

A few hours passed, where nobody knew what to do. Finally they decided all to go home so they went away. Only Ginny stayed near Harry's body. She was crying, sobbing, screaming until she had no voice left in her.

_Broken heart _

"Harry, she whispered, you can't die. You promised, remember. You promised."

And Ginny repeated this all over again.

_Mad_

"You promised Harry, you promised. You promised."

Ginny was looking at the dark sky and still muttering.

"You promised, you promised."

"I did."

Ginny looked down at the body beside her feet. But it was no longer there. She then turned around. A boy was standing there, looking perfectly alive. He was smiling. Ginny ran over to him and he took her in his arms, still laughing. He hadn't died. He was alive. And he could keep the nickname the world had given him.

_**The Boy Who Lived**_

* * *

**Author's note : Okay, this kind of sucks, sorry. Still, I wouldn't mind some reviews! **

**-smile-**


End file.
